


Loop

by AK47Rabbit



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 只是片段以后可能会有完整的文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK47Rabbit/pseuds/AK47Rabbit





	Loop

我看过潦倒的杀手。  
就像从内里腐烂的躯壳

“杀死同类是什么感觉？”那人抬起眼皮，满目浑浊。  
在心里叹了口气，送他上路。失败的杀手，给后勤部打电话，离开了这个臭气冲天的小巷。  
我不会变成他这样。

 

我不会变成他这样。  
昏暗的酒吧里，忽然想起曾经确信笃定的自己。

看着身边的空位置慢慢摇晃着酒杯，假装那人还在，一如往昔。

死神在暗处潜藏着，跟踪了两日，真是辛苦了。今天就是收割的日子吧。  
“杀死同类是什么感觉？”在心底里叹了口气，举起杯子迎着年轻的杀手。 握在手里的杯子冰凉坚硬。还有半杯酒，可惜了。  
袭来的疾风，就像密集的亲吻。

黑色的幕布笼罩下来。

他会给后勤部打电话。  
会转身离开肮脏的巷子。  
一边回复着任务完成，一边想“我不会变成他这样。”


End file.
